Moonlight's Destiny
by Ella Anders
Summary: A princess falls into the depths of despair as her kingdom falls and hope is lost. Centuries later the darkness that destroyed the faraway kingdom returns looking for revenge, the universes only chance is that of the senshi- modern day teenage girls. What can go wrong? AU.


_**Moonlight's Destiny**_

 _Summary: A princess falls into the depths of despair as her kingdom falls and hope is lost. Centuries later the darkness that destroyed the faraway kingdom returns looking for revenge, the universes' only chance is that of the senshi- modern day teenage girls. What can go wrong? AU._

 _Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Toei. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please not that none of my personal views and or options are reflect in this work of fan fiction._

 _Authoress' Notes: Me and re-writes. What can I say, this has been something I have wanted to do for a while now and my muse just decided to do it over my story for Camp NaNoWriMo. Super. But enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One-

Venus collapsed to her knees, her hand tightly squeezing her left shoulder to try as she attempted to stop the bleeding. Shots of pain darted in bother her injured shoulder and her chest to the point she shouted out in pain. More than that she wanted to cry, to weep not only for her current state but for what had been lost that day.

With all her will she stalled back her tears, grinned her teeth as she forced herself back onto her feet. Off in the distance she could faintly hear the voice of Mercury calling for her to stop pushing herself. But Venus did not listen, with a snort she battled against the pain inside and the sudden dizziness that nearly sent her back.

 _If now is not time to fight with all I have when will it be?_ Venus chanced a look over at her shoulder. For an instant she froze, her heart skipping a beat as her stomach turned as her eyes rested upon the fallen senshi- one of her dearest friends.

With a small gasp of horror Venus' hand few to her mouth. There, feet away laid the blue-haired warrior. Her body was stuck under what had once been a statue of their queen, her one exposed leg was twisted and her exposed arm was covered in cuts and already drying blood. "Venus," Mercury started, her voice faint and muffled. Clearly she was hiding the pain, trying to be strong.

Tears of pain of fear fell as Venus ran as fast as she could towards her friend. Without thinking Venus bent over and started trying to use her strength to try and free her friend. "Hang on Mercury..." Venus wrinkled her brow as she put her weight into the stone. Just as she was about to push she felt something on her leg. Slowly her gaze fell and her eyes fixed on the trembling hand.

"Huh?"

"Stop Venus."

Venus' eyes grew wide as she glared at her friend. "Mercury…"

"You need your strength, the princess needs you." Venus started to open her mouth, but Mercury left her hand off her friend leg and held it out to silence her friend. "There is no use saving me-"

"Of course there is! We made a promise that no matter what we would stick together- that we would never leave a woman behind."

With a sigh Mercury pulled her eyes away from the determined blonde, "I know this Venus, but now you are needed at the princess' side but mine. Even if you managed to somehow free me then what? You would be too weak and unable to protect yourself let alone anyone else. My leg is beyond healing and my arm might never recover, what good is a one legged and arm senshi?"

"We have healers, they can take care of you!"

Mercury frowned as she watched her friend speak with such conviction and confidence. As much as she wanted to believe that her friend's words of optimism, she was a woman of science and mathematics. She could never turn her back on facts. "Venus, they are dead."

The color drained from Venus' face for an instance until a bubbly smile appeared with a girlish laugh she rubbed the back of her neck and licked her lips- a nervous act. "What! No way had I just seen them over there- We are going to get through this. You'll see."

"No," Mercury looked down as she did so a small sliver colored object a few inches from her head caught her eye. The blue-haired senshi strained her eyes allowing her sight to focus on the object- a small dagger. After a quick glance at Venus, who remained chattering of hope, Mercury slowly gipped the weapon.

 _I'm sorry I have to do this Venus, but if I don't you will get yourself killed as well. Princess needs you too much…_

With a soft smile she brought her arm closer towards her chest, slowing lowering her hand over her heart. "Venus, take care of the princess for me." Before Venus could react it was too late.

Mercury committed the ultimate act.

As she gazed at her friends' life-less body Venus lost control of herself. The world she had known and loved had been fallen. The once beautiful castle she called her home was in ruins, the meadows of flowers she had spent endless days in with her friends where now only piles of ash.

Mars. Jupiter. And now Mercury had all been taken from her.

 _What have we done to deserve such a fate._

* * *

Minako jolted from her slumber with a scream. Her heart was pounding and her shaking body was coated with sweat. Between gaps of air the blonde tried to calm herself, assuring herself that it was just a bad dream. That it was nothing.

But it was something.

"What that a vision?"


End file.
